Homecoming
by wonderbugs
Summary: Navigating through your mid-twenties is pretty tough - quarter life crises, terrible jobs, exes and ex-crushes, the return of your arch-nemesis, the weight of the entire city on your tired shoulders, those bills and taxes. You know, the usual.
1. Change

Marinette makes her way past the patrons of the cafe and straight to the front desk with her luggage in tow. She taps the bell on the counter, and immediately, a head of unruly brown hair pops out from behind the desk. The gangly teenager regards her quietly as he straightens and fixes his apron.

"May I help you?" he asks with a practiced smile.

"I'd like to see the owners of this fine establishment."

The boy gives her a frown. "They're very busy. Would you like to make an appointment?"

"I didn't know they did appointments," Marinette chuckles. "No, but I won't take long. Will you go and get them, please? Tell them it's Marinette."

"Fine," he says, sighing. "Marinette...?"

"Dupain-Cheng," she answers proudly. The boy jumps in shock upon hearing her name. He mutters his apologies to her before quickly making his way up the stairs. Marinette laughs, amused. As she turns to lean against the counter, she takes in the view. What was once a small bakery has grown into a beautiful cafe. The smell of coffee brewing, the sound of the chattering of patrons, and the serene and gentle atmosphere makes Marinette smile with contentment. This was her parents' dreams, and Marinette shared their happiness.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turns and finds her mother looking at her with wide, teary eyes. "Ma chère," says Sabine as she holds out her arms. Marinette runs into them and buries her face in her mother's shoulder. A moment later, she feels herself being enveloped in warm and soft arms. With a gentle kiss to the top of her head, Marinette lets herself weep.

The small but loving family hold each other in silence. When they part, Tom Dupain asks, "How are you here? I thought you won't be back till next week."

"I managed to get an early flight," Marinette replies with a wide smile. "I didn't say anything because I wanted to surprise you guys. So, surprise!"

Tom and Sabine laugh, embracing their daughter once more. "We're so happy you're home. You know, we have a surprise for you, but it isn't wrapped yet. We hope you'll still love it, though," says Sabine.

"I love it already!"

"It's in your old room. Go on up first, your father will help with your luggage."

"Oh, maman, Alya got the keys to our apartment today," Marinette says, looking down.

"That's right, it completely slipped my mind," Sabine tells her, looking at her husband with a sad smile. She reaches out and lifts Marinette's chin tenderly with her finger. "Don't worry about it, dear. Moving out is part of growing up. Your father and I will be fine."

"And anyway, your building isn't too far from the cafe. I know you'll visit us often, right?" Tom asks hopefully.

"Yes, papa, everyday," Marinette says, nodding solemnly as she reaches out to hug her parents once more.

"Then we're never too far from one another," Tom murmurs. Pulling away and wiping away his tears, he says, "Now go on. We'll head up in a while."

Marinette nods and makes her way up the stairs. With the bakery having been expanded, the second floor of their house had been transformed into the cafe's kitchen and office. At her insistence, Marinette's room became her parents' sleeping quarters. Her pink walls were painted a deep blue, and her parents' king-sized bed was placed where her table had been. The only thing that remained unchanged was her bed. It was exactly how she had left it, as though if she had ever decided to return, a piece of her sanctuary remained waiting for her.

On top of the desk at a corner of the room, Marinette sees a brand new sewing machine. In a daze, she walks towards it and runs her finger across the top. She smiles to herself, touched at her parents' gesture. Once she was satisfied with looking around, Marinette makes her way up the stairs and heads out into the balcony, which was untouched, too.

She leaned against the railings, looking out at the violet sky. She missed this view and the breeze it brings. Standing here, Marinette felt herself being taken back to her teenage years.

It was several moments later when Sabine finally decided to join her daughter. Yes, Marinette needed space, but Sabine missed her dearly, and didn't want to be away for too long. When she reached the balcony, she leaned against the railings too, half an arm's length away in case it was too soon. It was Marinette who closed the distance between them and broke the silence.

"Everything's so different," she says quietly. "So much has changed. I wonder how much I've changed."

"I'll tell you," Sabine says, turning to look at Marinette with a smile. "You've turned into a beautiful young woman. You are wiser, smarter, and most importantly, kinder than ever before."

"I try to be as how you are, maman."

"Even if you don't, you're exceptional. I'm proud of you, always." The two women embrace each other, bonded by unconditional love. "And I know everything seems different and unfamiliar to you. But that's part of life. The only thing constant about it is change. You just have to be strong enough to navigate its tides. And you, my dear, you are. I know it."

"Thank you, maman." They part and look at each other. Tearing her eyes away after a moment, Marinette looks down at her feet and asks, "But, what if I'm not strong enough?"

Sabine looks at her gravely. "You must try to be strong, no matter what. Otherwise, change will poison you."

* * *

A man looks out the window of the moving taxi as it passes through the streets of Paris. When it turns into a familiar street, he straightens up and leans forward in his seat. He tells the driver to stop for a moment when they reach the front gates of a tall and looming building.

"Ah, the abandoned Agreste Mansion. Beautiful, huh?" says the driver to the man. "Too bad about what happened to the family though. Wife disappears, then husband disappears a few years after that. I think they had a son. Heard that boy moved away, never set foot in Paris again. Can't blame him. Tragic, huh?"

The man nods, but remains silent.

"I wonder how long its been," the driver wonders aloud. The man closes his eyes and leans back in his seat.

"Ten years," he whispers.

"Ah, that's right. I guess that boy should be about your age now, huh? I hope he grew up fine. Hope he's moved on, found happiness again."

The man opens his eyes, a brilliant shade of green. He smiles genuinely at the driver. Turning to face the road, he says softly, "Let's go."


	2. Number 806

Adrien, upon alighting from the taxi, shields his eyes as he squints up at the apartment building. He feels his heart ponding loudly in his chest, and he silenty curses himself for feeling so terribly anxious. Before heading in through the doors, he takes a deep breath and grips the handle of his luggage tightly, as though it is a reassuring hand.

As he waits for the elevator, he fishes his phone out from his coat pocket and fiddles with it nervously. He opens the message he had received, showing details of his new apartment. Adrien figures that if he kept staring at it, he might come to accept the reality of his situation: that after all these years, he was here, back in Paris.

It is only after he hears the bell of the elevator doors opening that Adrien finally realises he has somehow arrived at his floor. Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, he drags himself out towards the hallway, stopping once he found his door.

806.

There it is, the gold tinted numbers attached to a dark blue door gleams at him. _Deep breaths_ , he tells himself. But before he had the chance to knock, the door opens and before him stands Nino, trash bag in hand.

The two young men freeze from shock as they stare at one another. Nino blinks after a second, then breaks out into a wide smile as he embraces his long lost friend. "Adrien!" he laughs. "I can't believe you're finally here!"

Adrien timidly returns the hug, smiling into Nino's shoulder. When they part, Adrien points at the trash bag with a small smile. "That's going to be my life now, right?"

"You said it," replies Nino, laughing. "Come on in first, I'll only take a while. Make yourself at home!"

Adrien nods as he steps aside to let Nino pass through the door frame. He watches his friend's back for a moment before stepping into the apartment. The first thing Adrien realises about it is how warm it is compared to the cold winds outside. He smiles, loving how the warmth seeps into his bones.

It is a quaint apartment, Adrien observes. Relatively clean, not very cluttered with items, and pleasantly smelling. The curtains are drawn, revealing the night sky littered with dim stars. Adrien walks towards the windows and feels himself getting calmer as he stares out at the sky. There is just something about a starry sky that comforts him, and Adrien is thankful for the wide and long windows in Nino's apartment.

"It's a nice view, don't you think?"

Adrien turns and gives Nino a smile. "It is. You have a really nice place."

"It's our place now, man," says Nino, beaming as he walks towards his friend. Upon looking closer at Adrien's face, Nino's eyes widen with shock. "Whoa, you look so tired. No offence."

"None taken," Adrien laughs. "I feel like crap. I think I need a drink."

"Sure, I have some beers in the fridge. I'll help bring in your luggage after that."

"That's so kind of you, Nino," says Adrien. "But it's alright, you can just point me to my room and I can bring them in myself."

Nino blinks incredulously at Adrien before bursting out into laughter. "Dude, I forgot how polite you are," he says in between laughter. Wiping away his tears, Nino gives Adrien a smile, "Still, it's one of my favourite things about you."

The look of worry disappears from Adrien's face upon hearing that, and is replaced with a wide smile. "Your room's on the right," says Nino, gesturing with his thumb. Adrien nods and makes his way to the room as Nino heads towards the kitchen.

A flick of the light switch reveals a stunning bedroom with windows of Adrien's dreams. He sighs in contentment and resists the urge to run towards them, or to hurl himself onto the soft bed. He places his luggage by the bedside, then shrugs off his coat and throws it on the bed. When the coat lands on top of the sheets, a soft grunt escapes from the pocket. Adrien frowns, making a shushing noise at his coat before switching off the lights and closing the door.

* * *

"Go ahead, ask it if you want," says Adrien, glancing at Nino from the corner of his eye. The two young men were lounging on the couch, feet on the coffee table. Nino looks over at Adrien worriedly.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, you know."

"I know," Adrien smiles. "But I want you to know about it."

Nino returns his smile and takes a deep breath. "Alright, why did you leave?"

Adrien takes a huge gulp of his beer before answering. "I just couldn't stand being in that house. It was too painful after my father... disappeared," Adrien says. He clears his throat before continuing. "So, the Gorilla and I moved to the countryside. He has a house there, Gorilla, I mean. It was amazing there, Nino. The hills, the fields, the cottages, everything seemed to be basked in gold. Life was so simple, and we both ended up just living there. We made a life. Or, at least, Gorilla did. Me, not so much."

"Is that why you came back to Paris?"

"Yes. Gorilla told me I had to stop running away and start moving on. Told me to go back to Paris so that I could do just that. 'Face the ghosts of my past', he said," Adrien scoffs, but a small smile lingers on his lips.

"I didn't know the Gorilla could talk," Nino jokes.

Adrien laughs with his friend. "I know, right? He's amazing. He's more of a father to me than my own."

"Did he come with you?"

"No, he stayed in the country. He found love," Adrien grins.

Nino laughs again, beaming at his friend. "For real?"

"Yeah, Annie," Adrien says fondly. "I love her. She makes us laugh, feeds us, takes care of us."

"Your own surrogate mother!" The two friends laugh. "Listen," Nino begins nervously. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you, dude. But I want you to know, you're not alone. I'll be here if you ever need me. After all, you're still my best friend."

Adrien smiles warmly. "You're mine too."

"No homo," Nino adds with a laugh. He holds his beer can up, and Adrien meets it with his own, grinning from ear to ear with joy.

After a drink, Adrien casually asks, "So, what's been going on here? You still with Alya?"

"No, we broke up," Nino says quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Adrien apologises frantically.

"Nah, it's no big deal," says Nino with a shrug. "It's been a few years. Four, I think."

"So, you're ok?"

Nino gives a sad smile. "I'm alright. We broke up because, well, we just drifted apart. You'd think because both of our best friends had left, we'd stay strong together. But, I guess life doesn't work out that way."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Nino says, smiling reassuringly at his friend. After a pause, Nino asks, "Don't you want to know about her?"

Adrien stares down emptily at his can of beer. "Tell me," he whispers.

"After you left, everyone had a hard time. It was hardest on her," Nino begins carefully. "She didn't change much, she was still kind and bubbly and strong. Only, she just seemed... sad all the time. Even though she does a pretty good job of hiding it, that sadness kind of became a quality about her. She was heartbroken."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Adrien says, his voice strained.

"I know. We all knew that, even her. She just... couldn't help but miss you, you know?"

Adrien nods silently. Nino continues, "The last time I heard from her, she was leaving for college at New York."

"So she studied fashion?"

"Yeah."

A small smile reaches Adrien's lips. "I'm glad she chased her dreams. So you haven't heard from her? Is she still in New York, or did she ever come home?"

Nino shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, man. I lost contact with her after she left."

"No worries," Adrien says, gulping down the last of his beer. He looks out the window and into the night sky, smiling sadly as thoughts of his past fill him with sorrow.

* * *

"Here we are!"

"Oh, Alya! It's beautiful."

Alya grins as she takes in the sight as well. "I've only just moved in a few days ago, so it's not as pretty as it could be."

"I love it. Thanks for letting me be your roommate."

"Stop thanking me already, girl! _I_ am indebted to you. I so needed a roommate. Single living is just too lonely."

Marinette giggles as she steps into the apartment. "Looks like you need more friends," she says teasingly.

"Speak for yourself. I've already made friends with almost all of our neighbours," Alya replies proudly.

"Almost?"

The red-haired young woman laughs at her grinning friend. "Well, one of our neighbours weren't home when I came knocking. We can try again next time. Maybe with those cookies from your parents'."

"Good idea," Marinette says, smiling. "Which apartment was it?"

"The one across the hall," replies Alya. "Number 806."


	3. Old Friends

Knock knock.

Marinette stood before the door to number 806, a plate filled with warm, homemade cookies in her hand. She waited for her neighbour. She was sure they were home - she hadn't heard anyone leave yet.

She tapped her foot, getting slightly impatient as each minute went by. She knocked again.

Moments passed, yet the door still remained unanswered. Marinette frowned, then proceeded to head back into her own apartment. Just as she did so, she heard the door swing open.

When Marinette turned and saw her neighbour for the first time, her heart skipped a bit.

He stood there, in the doorway, looking at her with mouth hanging open in shock. Then, after a beat, he smiled and held his arms out to her. Marinette, tearing slightly, ran towards him and they embraced.

"Nino!" she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Oh Nino! You stink!"

Nino laughed and squeezed Marinette even tighter, burying her nose in his pajamas. "How dare you! Is that how you greet your friend whom you haven't seen in six long years?"

Marinette laughed too and held Nino at arm's length to look at him. He had gotten taller, and he grew his hair out so they became unruly yet flattering wavy locks on his head. He didn't look that much older, even though it has been years since Marinette had last seen him. He still looked boyishly charming, and Marinette's heart swelled with happiness as she gazed at him.

He cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks absentmindedly. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh!" Marinette said, suddenly remembering her cookies. She handed the plate over to Nino. "These are for you."

"Cookies! You made them, right?"

"What do you take me for, Nino? You think I would ever stoop down to store-bought cookies when I grew up in a bakery?"

Nino laughed loudly. "I place you on a pedestal, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Oh man, I missed your cookies."

He took a bite, closing his eyes to cherish the taste. "Mmm," he sighed. "They taste even better than I remember."

Marinette grinned at him, taking one cookie for herself. "I'm glad," she said softly. "Actually Nino, I just moved into this building."

Nino froze at her statement, blinking at her, processing her words. He took another bite, slowly this time, then smiled at Marinette. It was a smile tinged with sadness yet interlaced with happiness. "You're our new neighbour? 802?"

Marinette mirrored his smile. "That's us."

"Us, huh? So you got a roommate. Anyone I know?"

"You might be acquainted," Marinette said sheepishly.

"Is it Alya?" he asked quietly.

Marinette looked down at her feet as she fidgeted. She bit her lip, then nodded her head slightly.

"It's alright, Marinette," said Nino kindly, putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them comfortingly. She looked at him as he continued. "We ended on good terms. But we lost touch, so it's been a while since I've talked to her."

Marinette stayed quiet for a moment. "We're having a housewarming party Friday night for family and friends. We're inviting our neighbours too."

"So am I invited?"

"I think Alya would like that. And I'll be so happy if you come."

Nino looked thoughtful for a moment, till finally, he smiled. "Then I will."

Marinette smiled too, wrapping her arms around him for a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while. Breaking the silence, Nino quietly asked, "Marinette, can my roommate come too?"

"Of course," she said warmly.

"Ok then," said Nino, cautiously, thoughtfully. "We'll be there."

* * *

It was the end of the day. Adrien walked slowly to his apartment building, feeling strangely content from work. When he reached the lift lobby, he was surprised to find himself face to face to someone he cared for dearly. Her red ombre hair was as fiery as he remembered. It was shorter now, falling gracefully to her shoulders. Her eyes lit when she saw him, her face in shock, as though seeing a ghost come to life.

Adrien froze, unsure of what to do. As though sensing his uncertainty and doubt, Alya came up to Adrien and embraced him gently. Adrien felt himself sinking into her embrace. Slowly, he rested his cheek on the top of her head, and his arms wrapped around her, resting on the small of her back.

They remained in the embrace for a long moment, taking in each other's presence. After a while, Alya broke away from him and held his hands in hers.

"You look well," she said.

Adrien nodded. "It's good to be back in Paris. And you. You look amazing."

Alya gave him a smug look. "Of course!"

They laughed, as though nothing had changed. "When did you get back?" Alya asked after a while.

"Few days ago," Adrien admitted sheepishly.

"You live in this building?" Alya asked, hopeful.

"Yes. You too?"

Alya nodded, smiling. "I'm 802. I just moved in too."

"Wait, we live on the same floor. I'm 806!"

"Hey, wait a minute. _You're_ 806? I've been knocking on your door for days!" Alya said, giving his arm a smack.

Adrien looked at her, stunned. "Why were you knocking on my door?"

"To say hi. It's called being friendly, dear neighbour," said Alya, shaking her head with a smile. "We're having a party Friday night. Housewarming. You're coming."

Adrien smiled. "I love how that wasn't even a question. Just like old times, huh?"

"Just like old times," said Alya with a small smile.

* * *

When Alya stepped through the door, she found Marinette anxiously waiting for her on the couch. "What's wrong, Marinette?" she asked, taking a seat next to her friend.

Marinette reached out and held Alya's hands in hers. Her hands were cold from being outside, so Marinette held them close to her as she spoke. "I met 806."

Alya blinked. After a pause, she smiled. "I met him too. I invited him to our party. I hope that's alright with you."

"Oh, Alya," said Marinette. "Of course. I want him to be there."

"Really?" asked Alya. She felt her heart swelling with joy. "So you're OK?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Me too. I'm so glad. I really want things to work out well."

"So do I," said Marinette. The girls embraced, holding onto one another and onto the glimmer of hope that the deep wounds of their friend would heal, and love would find its way back to their hearts once again.


	4. Enduring

Marinette struggled to hold onto her umbrella. The rainstorm was an absolute downpour, and its winds were merciless. She was already drenched - her coat and hair were dripping and her shoes were soaked. She pouted as she looked at her beautiful nude heels, now covered in mud. Sighing, she trudged on. All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind startled her and pulled her along. She could feel herself losing her grip on the umbrella. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of losing it, so she held on as tight as she could till her knuckles turned white.

In the chaos of it all, she felt something warm come up from behind her. She watched as a hand reached out and held onto her umbrella, the hand resting slightly above hers. It looked strong and calloused. She felt another hand on her shoulder, steadying her. As soon as the man arrived, the wind terrorising Marinette died down. She breathed a sigh of relief, yet kept her tight grip on the umbrella.

Turning slowly, Marinette was shocked to find a pair of familiar eyes gazing down at her. His eyes were aquamarine, bright and intelligent. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck without a word. Sighing, he relaxed into her and returned her embrace. A moment passed before they finally stepped away from each other. Luka looked at her up and down, smiling to himself.

"I missed you, Marinette," he said. His voice was warm and soft, like butter, thought Marinette. She took him in as well. His hair, now longer, was a tad lighter, bringing out the blue of his eyes. He was taller too, and he looked more muscular than Marinette remembered. She almost blushed, thinking how his black leather jacket really complimented his figure well. Underneath it was a white t-shirt, similar to the one he always used to wear. His jeans were fashionably ripped, and his black boots seemed to tie everything together. On his back, like always, he carried his guitar proudly. Marinette looked down at her shoes, suddenly aware of how close they were standing under her beloved, black umbrella.

"I missed you too, Luka," she said, finally.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I heard you were back."

"I am," she said, "Just got here a few days ago."

"Well, I'm really glad you're back."

"Me too," said Marinette. After a pause, she said, "Hey, are you free for a quick cup of coffee?"

Luka smiled and took the umbrella from her. He held his arm out for Marinette to hold, then began walking. "For you," he said, turning to look at her as they walked side by side, "always."

Marinette smiled too, leaning into him and holding onto his arm gently. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Dupain-Cheng Cafe. The rain was far less heavy, and the weather was cool. Marinette and Luka sat near the glass window of the cozy cafe, warming their hands on their hot cups of coffee.

"So," began Marinette teasingly, "how's life like in the limelight?"

Luka laughed. "Pretty normal."

"Normal? You're the lead guitarist of the hottest rock band in the country. Even my friends in New York are fans of Kitty Section. Some of them may even have a crush on you," said Marinette, winking.

"That's really sweet," Luka said, grinning. "I'm grateful for everything that's happened. All we want to do is to keep bringing joy to others through our music."

"You haven't changed a bit, Luka," said Marinette, laughing endearingly.

"And what about you, Miss Fashion Designer? I heard _someone_ was the top of their class. Not surprised, really."

Marinette covered her face in embarrassment. "Did my parents really go around telling everyone about that?"

"Only to the ones who mattered," he said, feigning smugness. Marinette laughed.

"They only like you because you give them free concert tickets," she teased.

"Hey!"

The two friends laughed, joy filling their hearts with warmth on that cold, chilly day. "So? Any interesting prospects?" asked Luka, returning to the topic on hand.

Marinette smiled sheepishly. "I'm still sending in resumes, going for interviews, you know, the usual."

Luka smiled and reached out to place his hand on top of Marinette's. "You'll find the perfect job, Marinette. And you'll do well. I know it."

"Thank you, Luka."

Marinette and Luka spent an hour at the cafe catching up. By then, the rain had stopped and the sky was clear again. Luka looked at his phone, then told Marinette that he had to go for his rehearsal. They parted ways with a hug, and Marinette invited Luka to her housewarming party, though she knew that Alya had already invited him and Juleka. He thanked her for the invitation, then left.

Marinette watched as he walked off, smiling to herself. She returned to their table to take her umbrella before heading inside her old home to look for her parents. She found them working in the kitchen, laughing and smiling as they spoke with one another and their staff. Marinette walked in and greeted them, giving them a kiss on their cheeks.

"Oh, Marinette," said her father, gazing at her lovingly. "How are you, my love?"

"I'm well, Papa," she replied with a smile. "And how are you two?"

"We're much happier now that you're here," her mother said.

Marinette giggled. "I had coffee witih Luka just now," she told them.

"Good. And how is he?"

"He's well too, Papa," said Marinette. "Anyway, I just came to remind you to come to my party on Friday. Don't forget, it's starts at 7."

"Oh, we won't forget. Right, Tom?"

"No, ma'aam," said Tom, with such determination that it made Marinette laugh.

"Well, I should get going. I have an interview later this afternoon. Wish me luck!" said Marinette, kissing her parents once again. When she leaned into them, the umbrella in her hand knocked against her father's knee. He looked at it, startled, then laughed.

"Hey, isn't this the same umbrella you brought with you to New York? I'm surprised it lasted this long. How long have you had it?"

Marinette looked down at the umbrella in her hand. It was long and black, and it was one of her most beloved possessions. She smiled as she gazed down at it. "I think I've had this for 10 years now, Papa. Since I was fourteen."

"Wow," said Tom, whistling. "It sure is enduring."

"Yeah," said Marinette quietly. She hugged her parents goodbye again before taking off, holding her umbrella close.


	5. With You, Always

"What do you think?" asked Adrien.

Plagg squinted up at him from his coat. "You look weird."

"Do I?" Adrien studied himself in the mirror. He had on a pair of glasses, square-framed and black. He supposed he did look a little weird. The frames didn't seem to flatter his face shape all that much. Regardless, he didn't think he looked _that_ bad. Then again, Plagg may have just been exaggerating. Adrien shot Plagg a look of skepticism before he took the glasses off. He looked at the variety of options before him, all neatly arranged in a glass display.

"Hello sir, do you need any help?"

Adrien looked up to find a young man looking expectantly at him from behind the counter. Returning his friendly smile, Adrien said, "Do you have anything you can recommend?"

The young man, Keith, as Adrien noted from his name tag, looked thoughtfully at him, noting his features. Then, he smiled. "I have the perfect pair. Please give me a moment, sir."

"Thank you."

A short while later, Keith returned with a pair of glasses in his hands. "I hope you'll like them. Let me know if you need anything else."

After Adrien thanked him, Keith left to tend to the other customers in the shop. When Adrien glanced down to look at the glasses Keith had brought, he froze. Plagg, sensing the change, looked at Adrien while giving small, comforting pats on his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked carefully.

Adrien closed his eyes, his brows furrowed in sadness. He placed the glasses aside gently and heaved a shaky sigh. After a pause, he said quietly, "Those were the pair my father used to wear."

"Oh," Plagg said. They stayed quiet for a long while. Plagg had been with Adrien for a decade. They were each other's family, and they loved one another dearly. Despite being so close, often times, Plagg still didn't know the best way to comfort Adrien when the topic of his father came up. It was such a complicated matter that even he, a being millions of years old, found himself unsure of what to do. Plagg sighed, wanting nothing else but to make Adrien happy again.

"Well good, because I didn't like those glasses. They were poop coloured. You don't wanna go around meeting people with poop glasses," he said, crossing his arms. He stole a peek at Adrien's face and was pleased to see a small smile. "You should choose one that has the beautiful golden hue of Camembert. Over there! Adrien, the perfect pair!"

"Those?" Adrien asked. He raised his hand to get Keith's attention, then asked to see the pair Plagg had pointed out. When he put it on, he hated that he would have to admit that Plagg was absolutely right. It was the perfect fit. The thin round frames of the gold-tone glasses were absolutely flattering on him. His green eyes stood out, and they complemented his hair well. His face also looked slimmer, his jawline more refined thanks to the roundness of the frames.

Adrien looked at Plagg from the mirror. "Well?"

Plagg smiled. He looked around to check whether the coast was clear before floating out of Adrien's coat. Reaching out, he straightened the glasses and smoothed out Adrien's unruly blond locks. When he was done, he placed his hand on Adrien's cheek. "Perfect."

* * *

"What are we looking for again?"

"A housewarming gift," replied Adrien distractedly. When Plagg didn't respond, he looked down at his kwami. Seeing Plagg's confused expression, Adrien rolled his eyes. "For Alya. Alya's housewarming party is tomorrow. Remember?"

"Nope," said Plagg simply. "I must have been distracted by my lovely Camembert."

Adrien sighed and shook his head, a smile on his lips. Same old Plagg. He walked down the street and headed towards a tech shop in the mall, where Nino was waiting for him. When Nino saw his friend, he laughed.

"Dude, how do you make even round glasses look cool?" he asked, impressed.

Adrien shrugged, embarrassed. "What do you mean? I only aspire to be as cool as you."

The two friends laughed. "Anyway, I'm surprised it got done so fast. I got it in under half an hour."

"Well, you know how things are around here. Gotta move fast, gotta hustle."

Adrien pouted. "Gosh that makes me miss the calmness and easy going life of the countryside."

Nino laughed. "You'll get used to all this again."

"I hope so," said Adrien, laughing too. "So what should we get?"

They looked at their options, an array of tech equipment, from speakers to headphones. What do girls like? Adrien wondered. Flowers, macaroons, silky pink fabric... He shook his head, brushing away that trail of thoughts. Nino grabbed a vintage looking bluetooth speaker from the shelf. It was a lovely pastel blue. "How about this? Looks girly enough. And we could make them a Spotify playlist to go along with it. I could probably throw in some of my own mixes too."

Adrien stared at Nino, eyes wide. "Wow, Nino, that sounds perfect."

Nino laughed and flashed a pretend-smug grin. "When it comes to gifts, I'm the king."

"All hail, King Nino," said Adrien teasingly. "I'm sure Alya would love it."

That was a risky thing to say, thought Adrien. Still, he was curious as to how Nino was feeling. He studied his friend carefully. Adrien only realised he had been holding his breath when he eventually saw a small smile forming across Nino's lips. He sighed in relief, thankful that didn't blow up in his face. "I hope so."

After a pause, he began again, "I bumped into her this morning."

Adrien nodded, waiting for Nino to continue, if he wanted. If he didn't, then Adrien wouldn't press on the matter. He watched as Nino absent-mindedly fiddled with the speaker in his hands. Finally, he continued, "She's seeing someone else."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Nino said. A moment later, he smiled. "It's alright. I'm happy for her, really. We haven't been together in years anyway."

"You'll be OK going tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Don't worry, bud," Nino said reassuringly, the smile still on his face. After the boys paid for the gift, they bought themselves dinner and headed back to their apartment. They talked and laughed, as though the 8 years they spent apart didn't happen. Adrien was grateful Nino wasn't one to pry. The two of them understood one another and respected each other's limits.

When they arrived home and went into their separate rooms after having finished dinner, Adrien laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Plagg floated out of his coat and flew to the stash of cheese in the cupboard, returning back to bed smelling strongly of cheese. By this point, Adrien had gotten used to the smell of Camembert. He barely flinched as he opened his eyes to look at his kwami, who was rubbing his belly as he made himself comfortable on the pillow beside Adrien.

"Hey, Plagg?"

"No, I'm not sharing my Camembert."

Adrien rolled his eyes. Ignoring Plagg's comment, he asked, "Do you think she'll be there tomorrow?"

Plagg stopped rubbing his belly to look at Adrien. "We don't even know if she's in Paris."

"She would have finished college by now," Adrien said tiredly, closing his eyes. "She should already be back. She might even be at Alya's party tomorrow night."

"Alya's having a party tomorrow night?"

Adrien glared at Plagg and poked him in the stomach, causing them both to laugh. Plagg held onto Adrien's finger, hugging it. Gently, he said, "What will you do if she is?"

Adrien sighed. He took off his glasses and placed them carefully on the bedside table. Sitting up, he took off his black coat and pulled his shoes off, placing them neatly on the floor. He looked out through the window beside his bed, staring at the starless night sky. "I don't know if I can face her," he said quietly.

Plagg appeared beside him and sat on his shoulder. "Did you forget that you came back to Paris for her?"

"I...," Adrien began. He dropped his face into his hands in despair. "I'm afraid, Plagg."

"I know." He floated to Adrien's face, reaching out and lifting his chin so that Adrien would look at him. Plagg smiled a sad smile.

"I'll always be here with you, through it all," Plagg said, resting his forehead against Adrien's.

Adrien sighed, grateful. Plagg was right. No matter how afraid or ashamed he was, Adrien had to meet Marinette. Somehow, he had to try.

* * *

 **Check out Adrien's glasses. They are the Moscot Zev Round-Frame Gold-Tone Optical Glasses from mrporter**


End file.
